


Strangelove

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Underage, Gay Sex, Glory Hole, Hotel Sex, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Loud Sex, M/M, Nudity, Pedophilia, Pool Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Ubervirgin, Underage Sex, Urine Drinking, Watersports, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, underage blow job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: ***NOTE!*** I'm just using these characters for this one. You don't have to be a fan of BH6 to readHiro and his older brother, Tadashi, are at the beach on vacation. While at the pool, Hiro is hit with an urge to pee so strong that, when he gets to the bathroom urinal, he thrusts his swimtrunks all the way down to relieve himself more quickly. Unbeknownst to him, Tadashi is right behind him in a stall with no door, catching the whole show. What follows becomes a show for more than just TadashiEXTREME TABOO NSFW





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a problem with other Hidashi fics. Well, two problems. The first is that they suck. I don't mean to be high-and-mighty, but the majority seem to be roughly translated or unedited drafts or made by inexperienced writers, and I find them hard to get through. The second problem I have is that, when I find one that's actually decently written, they lack the kinks I like and sometimes even have my anitkinks (like they'll make Hiro/Tadashi unrelated, or both adults, etc). The solution, when the craving hits, is to write it myself. 
> 
> This is **extremely** taboo NSFW. I don't condone *anything* like this in real life, not even remotely. But this is fiction and it's hot
> 
> This is a "quicky" inspired by the place i was at while on vacation last week

HIRO HAD BEEN HOLDING IT FOR WELL OVER AN HOUR. He was starting to squirm in the water. He and Tadashi were staying at a beachside resort with their Aunt Cass, and had been outside at the pool for three hours already. Well, _pools_ , technically. There were two full-sized ones, plus a kiddie pool and a hot tub. Hiro and Tadashi were at the second pool, which was down some stairs from the first and had a small waterfall jutting out from the second floor of this outdoor park. 

Hiro had started to feel the need to go to the bathroom to take a wiz at about 12 O'Clock. It was a quarter to 2 now. But he'd held it. It had been 4-5 years since the days when Hiro, as a little kid, would let it go right there in the water. And because Tadashi was so often at SFIT that he and Hiro never got to hang out, Hiro held his pee in while they played in the pool, not wanting to miss a single moment with his brother. 

Hiro was coming into his manhood, having hit puberty in just the last year, but he was still very much a boy. Only 13, soon to be 14, he was small for his age. 5 foot 0 if he stood on tiptoes and fluffed his black hair up. Because Tadashi was so much bigger and older, Hiro was grateful that his big brother wanted to spend time with him at all! With his big muscles, smart but athletic good-looks, and the 19-year age group he was in, Hiro had assumed Tadashi would go chase the pretty girls or sunbathe by himself, maybe play volleyball on the beach with some other guys. Stuff like that. But he didn't. Tadashi spent his time instead playing with Hiro like they always used to. . . For now, anyway. 

Hiro's favorite game was when Tadashi would lift him up, one hand on his back, the other gripping his butt, and throw him through the air and into the deep end of the pool! Feeling the closeness of Tadashi to himself followed by flying through the air and crashing into the water gave Hiro a rush that was hard to imitate any other way. Hiro always resurfaced with the biggest of gap-toothed grins, hair plastered to his face, over his brown eyes. But being thrown really makes it hard to hold in your pee, after a while. Hiro could feel it built up inside of him, begging for release. 

But Hiro wasn't with Tadashi now. The older teen had said a few minutes earlier that he would be right back, then disappeared by the staircase behind them. Hiro assumed he was heading up to the first pool, where their beach bag was, to reapply sunscreen. But he hadn't watched Tadashi go, being too wrapped up in wiping the pool water from his eyes, and with his own full bladder. 

The boy was now sheltering from the bright sun under an awning that jutted out over part of the pool, which made the waterfall. He looked up at their hotel building, which was shaped like a slightly curved staircase, debating going to the bathroom. In the end, it was an easy decision. He really, **really** had to go, and the restrooms were right behind him beside the staircase, doors held open by a stop, and he couldn't hold it much longer anyway. He could probably even make it back to the pool before Tadashi if he was quick enough!

Hiro climbed quickly out of the pool, water rushing out of his black and green swim trunks onto the already wet concrete. Those swim trunks shifted down as he exited the pool, and Hiro accidentally flashed the crowded pool with his ass before he disappeared quickly through the door of the men's restroom, ears turning red with sheepish embarrassment. The young teen hoped no one had seen. 

The second his eyes fell on a line of urinals set into the wall, Hiro's need to release himself doubled. He felt like he might wet himself any second! He quickly stumbled to the first urinal. Unable to do anything that wasn't a quick motion, Hiro thrust his swim trunks down around his ankles, leaving him effectively completely naked, the way he used to always do when he was just a little kid. But he didn't care. He grabbed his penis haphazardly, barely trying to aim, and released his stream into the ceramic urinal. Hiro closed his eyes softly, letting out a pleasant sigh while hoping no one came in after him before he could pull up his swim trunks. 

It only took a moment. The boy was confident he'd be out before anyone saw him naked (well, anyone else), and maybe even before Tadashi returned to the pool. Hiro was all but done pissing when a voice behind him said calmly and teasingly "Aren't you a little old to be peeing naked like that?"

Hiro jumped, cutting off what little remained of his stream quickly, before stumbling backward in a rush. . . Right into the wet crotch of a swimsuit. The thirteen-year-old looked embarrassedly up over his shoulder and saw Tadashi grinning down at him. Hiro became uncomfortably aware that his bare butt was pressed against his brother's groin. 

"whaaa?! 'D-Dashi?! How'd you get here? I didn't hear you come in!" Hiro sorely wanted to bend over and pull up his swim trunks, which he had stepped out of when he'd jumped backwards. But he was frozen with embarrassment. 

"That's because I didn't come in after you, genius!" Tadashi teased, and he grabbed Hiro's shoulders gently but firmly and turned them both 180° around to face a row of three bathroom stalls, none of which had doors! The first of these was directly behind the urinal that Hiro had been using. 

"You gave me quite a show, little bro~" Tadashi's voice took on a purr that Hiro had never heard before. "I didn't know that you had that great an ass." The older boy reached between Hiro and himself to gently pat said ass. 

Hiro blushed a deep, deep red. He had no idea how to respond to this. The young boy cast a glance at the open door of the bathroom, through which he could see a sliver of the pool and several men & women lounging about and talking merrily. If they only looked this way they would see Hiro and his brother. 

"Nii-San," Hiro simpered, looking away sheepishly, "someone might see!"

But Tadashi wasn't listening. He was looking down over Hiro at the boy's cock, which had been perpetually small until last year, when he'd hit puberty. Now it was getting bigger and bigger, a full five inches when hard. 

"Guess your butt isn't the only sight worth seeing," Tadashi reached down and caressed the foreskin-covered tip gently. Hiro shuddered at the touch and began to feel turned on. 

"D-Dashi, n-no," Hiro breathed, the skin on his penis contracting and unfurling as his blood began to pump inside the member. "Someone might see!" He repeated. 

Hiro was old enough to somewhat understand sex, but was still too young to realize he shouldn't be having it, especially with his brother. But mostly he was just shy and embarrassed, worried about being caught. Being naked in public was one no-no he did understand. 

"Then I guess I'll have to be quick!" Tadashi said, and he pushed down his swim trunks just as Hiro had done, then shoved the boy forward into the doorless stall. Tadashi stepped in after him, his cock slowly rising, leaving the two pairs of wet swim trunks on the floor in front of the urinals.

Hiro gasped as he was thrust into the stall and instinctively bent forward to brace himself over the toilet, else he lose his footing altogether. This suited Tadashi perfectly, as when Hiro bent forward his ass rose to the perfect level and his butt cheeks parted to reveal his tight pink rosebud. 

_There's a sight I never thought I'd see!_ Tadashi thought as he walked into the stall behind his little brother, placing his right hand flat in the center of Hiro's back to keep him from straightening up and wrapping the other around his now fully hard penis. _I shouldn't be this turned on! I shouldn't be doing this at all! He's my brother! He's thirteen! We're in public!! But it's been soooo long, and he looks so good!_

Tadashi licked his lips, steeling himself. "Hiro, I'm gonna do this fast so we don't get caught. It might hurt a little at first, but I promise after that it'll feel really good~ 

"But first, just real quick before we start, why don't you finish that piss I interrupted? I don't wanna make you wet yourself by accident when we do this." 

_Well,_ Tadashi though to himself as he pushed Hiro forward slightly so that his hips were situated above the already light yellow water in the toilet bowl, _I actually *do* kinda want to see that! But Hiro might not like it, and I can't have him running to tell Aunt Cass._

Hiro was only just entering the age of boy doing whatever he was told, and hadn't quite grasped defiance yet. So he shivered despite the heat of the day and did as his older brother said. With some small difficulty, Hiro pushed a stream out through his increasingly hard member and down into the toilet bowl. 

It hit with the strong sound of pouring water, and Tadashi took a quick step back towards the doorway of the stall to peer between Hiro's spread legs and watch the boy piss. He licked his lips, enjoying the show. It only lasted a few seconds before Hiro's stream ran out and he clenched his muscles several times to squeeze out any last lingering drops. 

"Good boy, my little genius," Tadashi purred, stepping forwards again and pulling Hiro's rear gently back towards him. _My little genius._ Usually, whenever Tadashi called Hiro "genius" it was with an air of brotherly teasing and light-hearted sarcasm. This time, however, the word seeped through the air with Tadashi's covetous purr, taking on a whole new meaning. 

"Now comes the really fun part!" Though Hiro couldn't see his brother, Hiro could tell from his voice that he was smirking as he talked. "I'm gonna fuck you, baby bro."

Hiro panted and whimpered pathetically. On some level, he finally realized this was wrong, and that combined with the shame and worry he was already feeling. But he truly was in the throes of puberty and hormones, if only just. He felt the light, expanding warmth of horniness in his chest, and his penis continued to stand up, now almost at its full extent. While a lot of the boy _didn't_ want to do this, much more of him did. 

"O-ok, I…I guess. I'll do it!" Hiro said, as if he'd had a choice. "I don't really know what to do. I sorta know how guys and girls do it, b-but us?" 

"You're about to find out," Tadashi promised, moving his right hand away from Hiro's back, trailing fingers lightly over Hiro's still wet from the sunbaked pool water asshole. "But you know about sex, huh? So have you masturbated?"

Hiro didn't know it was possible to blush this much. "Once," he admitted. "Last week. . . In your bed." 

"Oh, really now?!" Tadashi's voice rose with curiosity as he started to press his index finger into Hiro's hole, working it in a slow twisting motion to open him up. Hiro let out a low whine, enjoying the feeling until he heard a man laugh just outside the bathroom. All his muscles clenched with fear, but Tadashi kept going. 

"Tell me more," the older brother said. 

Hiro bit his lip, not wanting to get caught, but when his brother's finger slowly slid inside him he felt his muscles convulse, then relax, and was prompted to speak when Tadashi started thrusting his finger. 

"You… aaaah~ you left your tablet on y-your bed when we were packing. I was bored, you were downstairs with Aunt Cass, and I wanted to play _Geometry Dash_. I d-didn't think you'd mind, Nii-San! You always let me play it when I ask. But when I turned it on it showed a sex video. I didn't know what t-to aaahhh~ what to do! But I felt things inside. . . And instinct took over." 

"Interesting," Tadashi said, starting to work a second finger inside. "You felt things. Things like what you're feeling now?" 

Hiro whined again and nodded as Tadashi popped the tip of the second finger inside him. "Yeah! Mnnnnmmm b-but this feels. . . More." 

Tadashi began to spread apart the two fingers inside the boy, stretching him. "Good. And you're almost ready, baby~"

"You're gonna put your penis inside me like the guy did to that girl in the video?" 

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah. And it feels really good! For both of us. Like I said, it'll hurt a little for you at first, maybe, but it'll get better. Do… do you want me to do that?" He asked, brotherly love temporarily getting the better of his lust. 

Hiro started to shake his head, paused, then nodded firmly. He was still feeling shy and anxious, but Tadashi's fingers felt wonderful inside him, and his own penis was now achingly hard, though much smaller than Tadashi's. The older boy was just over seven inches, while Hiro's was barely five. 

"Yeah, I d-do! But please, 'Dashi, do it fast!"

"Good! I can do that," Tadashi bit his tongue between his teeth and carefully pulled his fingers out, ensuring there were no sudden movements to make Hiro clench his hole. Once the fingers were out, Tadashi grabbed and spread Hiro's asscheeks. The view was absolutely _gorgeous!_ A loosened yet tight boyhole, round, firm balls, silky smooth skin, not a black hair in sight! 

"When I put it in, try not to make a sound," Tadashi told Hiro. He took a single step closer, releasing Hiro's left butt cheek but keeping the right spread open. The older Hamada gently began to guide his thick cock into position between Hiro's cheeks, sliding the thing's foreskin back off his head and resting the tip against Hiro's loosened entrance. 

Hiro nodded as Tadashi positioned himself, and took a moment to try and properly brace his grip. Currently, both hands were placed precariously on the toilet seat. He shifted one of them up to the metal pipes which led into the toilet that were situated above it from the wall. He reached up with the other hand, pushing two fingers through a small circular hole in the divider between this stall and the next. 

"Ok. . . I th-think I'm r-ready!" Hiro stammered cutely, now with decent grips to hold him up. 

The sound of kids laughing as they chased each other right outside the open bathroom door echoed through the dirty tile room, and Hiro's muscles clenched up nervously again, but Tadashi didn't flinch. He pressed a hand between Hiro's shoulder blades and rubbed softly, easing his bother's worries. Tadashi started to push inside 

Hiro's eyes bulged, back curving. He felt a strange, intense, twisting pressure as Tadashi worked his cock inside him. The head slid inside without a hitch, but after that Hiro's pink ring was so tight that Tadashi's foreskin got caught fast. The older boy grunted and gave one powerful thrust, pushing the lip through into his brother. 

"Ag-ahhhhg~" Hiro groaned loudly, almost loud enough to be heard outside. He could feel himself stretching, uncomfortable pain fighting with the beginnings of fingers of pleasure. 

"Shhhh, it's okay, baby," Tadashi whispered, leaning in close to the young boy's ear. "It'll feel better in a moment."

"'D-Dashiiiii!" Hiro groaned louder. "I c-can feel you i-ins-side me!"

Tadashi reached forward quickly and put a hand tightly over Hiro's mouth. But in doing this he accidentally jerked his hips forward, burying his dick deep inside the boy. Hiro cried out, his voice muffled by his brother's hand, and Tadashi moaned deeply with pleasure, toes curling tightly. 

With his hand busy, Tadashi tossed his head over his shoulder to clear wet hair off his forehead… and caught movement behind him! He craned his neck over his shoulder as best he could without pulling so much as a millimeter out of his little brother to get a look at what- no, _who_ was behind him.

It was a boy. Shirtless. Around 6 or 7 years young, with short blond hair that stuck up in every direction from the pool water. Tadashi froze. He knew that adults never came in here (well, not when the sun was up, anyway), and he'd assumed (hoped, really) that the kids would be too busy playing with each other to come in here. 

The boy was stepping carefully over Hiro and Tadashi's discarded swim trunks, looking at them with the clear curiosity that came with true youthful innocence. Tadashi barely dared to breathe, and clenched his hand more tightly around Hiro's mouth. Hiro couldn't see what was happening but knew that something was wrong. He could feel it in the air around him. Both Hamadas went dead still. 

But it didn't matter. The boy turned his head and looked right at Hiro and his brother. Tadashi's heart nearly failed. Still, he made no move. The blond boy was short enough that he could clearly see Tadashi's stiff cock disappearing inside his little brother. Tadashi waited for the boy to scream, to run and get an adult. The memories of everything bad he'd ever done flashed through his head. 

But the kid just waved merrily, then walked the rest of the way up to the first urinal. Tadashi stared in disbelief as the boy dropped his soaking wet shark-pattern swim trunks around his ankles just as Hiro had done, exposing his surprisingly round, pale bare ass. The boy let out a stream and missed completely because he was too short, spraying the floor instead. 

Tadashi's emotions surged back up as it became apparent that he and Hiro were going to get away with this. With it returned his horniness, at full force. Now he had an audience who clearly didn't care about, or even understand, what was happening. 

Hiro started to stir beneath his brother, growing restless and suspicious. He wanted to ask what was happening, but with Tadashi's hand over his mouth it was impossible. 

"Just a moment, Hiro," Tadashi said when he felt his brother squirm. "Something. . . Interesting us happening." 

He kept his eyes in the boy, who had cut off his stream immediately after realizing he was too short. The boy looked at the two pairs of swimtrunks lying in the floor for a moment, then stepped out of his own, leaving them practically on top of Hiro's, and turned around, flashing Tadashi with _everything._ Tadashi grinned as the boy made his way over into the stall right beside his and Hiro's. 

And Hiro finally saw what Tadashi had become distracted by, watching the small, bare feet pad across the dirty floor. The boy stopped just in front of the toilet and leaned forward to peer through the hole Hiro was hanging onto, looking at the teen being dominated by his brother. The boy giggled and touched one of Hiro's fingers, then sat down in the toilet, still looking through the hole, and relieved himself. 

Hiro nearly jumped three feet in the air when the boy touched him, but Tadashi held him down. "It's alright, Hiro, it's ok. He doesn't care," tadashi whispered soothingly, and he slowly slid his cock all the rest of the way inside his brother, making them both moan as the boy in the next stall finished pissing. 

In the time they'd spent locked together and unmoving, Hiro had become fully accustomed to the dick in his asshole. The pain was gone, leaving a feeling he couldn't quite describe. It was kind of uncomfortable, but it also felt good, and full. Like a massage from the _inside_. Hiro let out a deep breath and nodded slowly, hormones and impulsiveness winning out over reason and fear. 

The boy didn't leave the stall, but instead stood and looked eagerly through the hole Hiro was holding onto, watching the older brother fuck the younger. Tadashi didn't hesitate. He pulled his dick most if the way out, then thrust it back in & struck true against Hiro's sweet spot. 

It was the first time _anything_ had ever stimulated the young teen's prostate. Hiro wasn't ready for it. Hell, he wasn't even expecting it. He didn't even know he could feel like this, heart and head rushing, chest feeling like it was expanding with some secret, dirty joy, and a deep feeling of pressure forming pure pleasure inside his rear. He didn't even realize he'd let out a girly moan until he heard it echoing away in the bathroom. 

Tadashi didn't stop there. Now that he had an audience he wanted to put on a show. He pulled back his cock, the shaft now shiny with Hiro's natural lubes, and pumped it repeatedly into the boy. Hiro's pants and moans of pleasure echoed continuously through the room, audible to Tadashi and this small boy who was watching the brothers. But outside the bathroom the sound was immediately killed and overshadowed by the countless screaming kids playing in the pool, the chattering adults bathing in the sun, and music playing at the Tiki Bar across the pool. 

Hiro wasn't the only one in the bathroom making noise, though. It had been months and months since Tadashi had gotten off using anything besides his hand, and Hiro's asshole was unbelievably warm and wet and tight. Tadashi wasn't going to last long. Add on too the hotness of the thrill of being watched by this boy and Tadashi's extra speeded thrusts born of fear (they'd gotten lucky once with this blond beauty, but Tadashi didn't want to push his luck and have the three of them get caught) and you had a lit fuse leading to a quick yet powerfully explosive orgasm. 

As Tadashi sped up his thrusts they gained more power, rocking Hiro back and forth. Balls slapped against flesh, and Hiro's finger began to slide precariously towards the edge of the hole. 

"Wanna stand up, baby? I only needed you bent over so I could get inside." 

Hiro nodded through gritted teeth, and Tadashi wrapped a hand under Hiro and around his chest, then slowly helped the teen straighten up. He had Hiro remain slightly hunched over to keep his asshole at the right height for thrusting, but Hiro was able to release his grip on the strange hole in the wall and the toilet pipes. Tadashi kept his grip on Hiro's slim chest. 

The boy pressed an eye up to the hole and got a perfect view of Hiro's cock and balls. Hiro was hard as a rock, coming out to just barely five inches. 

"Wh-what's your n-name, kid?" Tadashi groaned as he bucked his hips up into his little brother. He turned to look at the blind boy's eye in the hole. It was a green eye, the shade of grass in the setting sunlight. 

"Lucas," the boy said in a high, adorable voice that perfectly matched his age and features. 

"Do you like watching this, Lucas?" Tadashi asked as he continued to rut up into Hiro, now trying to hold off on cumming for just a little longer. 

"Yeah," the boy said and nodded, his eye dipping above and below the hole. 

"Are you g-gonna tell anyone what you're s-seeing?" 

"No," Lucas shook his head. 

"Wanna get c-closer?" 

Lucas nodded again. Hiro jerked his head and clenched his hole slightly. "Aahh! W-woah! Tadashi, hold on!" 

"Shhhh, it's alright, Hiro. Lucas, go ahead and crawl under the wall to our side, sit on the toilet." 

"Unbelievable!" Hiro humphed as Lucas began crawling under the stall devider. "We're gonna g-get caught, Tadashi! Or worssssAGGGHAHA!" 

Hiro let out a gasping hiss as Lucas, who had crawled under the divider, grabbed hold of his erect penis to help hoist himself up. Hiro's reaction was born more out of surprise and stimulation than any pain, and once Lucas was upright and seated on the toilet facing the two brothers he had to admit the sensation of seeing and feeling those small, young hands wrapped around his shaft was a good one. 

"I'm s-so close!" Tadashi breathed in Hiro's ear, safely a whisper, then looked down and addressed Lucas again. The boy was still lightly holding into Hiro's dick, examining it with a look of curiosity and awe. Lucas' other hand twitched against his crotch, and for the first time Hiro and Tadashi noticed that he was hard too! Though his young erection was barely an inch and a half long. 

"You like touching my little brother there, Lucas?" Tadashi added, tilting his head down to indicate Hiro's cock in the kid's hand. Lucas turned those big green eyes back on the oldest boy and nodded. 

"Why don't you play with it? Put it in your mouth? Just don't bite," Tadashi coaxed. 

"Now wait just a minute!" Hiro's muscles all tightened as he tried to put defiance and resistance in his voice without shouting. "He's not gonna play with me or put my penis, er, dick, in his mouth!"

But it was too late. Lucas giggled, delivered three quick strokes with his hand that sucked the air out of Hiro's lungs, then popped the tip into his mouth, licking and sucking eagerly. He seemed to enjoy the taste of Hiro's precum, and swirled his tongue beneath the teen's foreskin, looking for every drop. 

Hiro's muscles clenched even harder and he stopped talking, a shudder running through his body. Then a deep, deep moan passed through his lips and all his muscles unclenched. 

The sight of this boy, Lucas, sucking his little brother off sent Tadashi barreling past the finish line. He was already moments away from busting, but the picture before him was too much to handle. He bit down on Hiro's neck to keep from hollering out as he rode through the extreme ecstasy. His vision danced with sparking white spots, and Tadashi gave one final push to lodge himself far up inside Hiro and unloaded his hot seed. 

Hiro hadn't been that far behind his brother, and the acts of being sucked off by a little boy, bit, and ejaculated inside of rushed him to the end. He'd only been through an orgasm once before, but it had left and impression and he remembered how it had been then. A buildup of pressure and churning pleasure in his gut that eventually exploded out through his body and expelled his cum. This time was different. There was no real buildup. He felt the growing, twisting pleasure, along with a pull in his gut, but it only lasted a could of seconds before Hiro's mouth fell open in a loud, gasping groan and his cum began to shoot forth. 

Not expecting anything of the sort, Lucas got a mouthful if the sticky stuff on the first burst. He jerked his head back in surprise, instinctively rolling his tongue over the spunk in his mouth before swallowing, and got splashed in the face by the rest of it all. 

Hiro's toes curled and his neck popped as he strained to not scream out in intense ecstasy. Tadashi gripped Hiro's chest so tightly that it became momentarily hard for the boy to breathe, and he was almost certain that his older brother's teeth would leave a mark on his skin. 

And then it was over. Both Hiro and Tadashi only shot four, maybe five times in quick succession. After that their cocks twitched as the boys fell apart, Tadashi letting go of Hiro's chest while pulling out, and Hiro leaning down over Lucas with his hands pressed against the wall. 

"Oh fuuucckkk. . . That was. . . Th-there are no words!" Hiro panted, his neck almost as pleasurably sore as his asshole. Tadashi nodded, then reached under Hiro's arms towards the shocked-looking Lucas, carefully gathering all of his brother's cum off the boy's face before bringing his fingers up and sucking them clean. 

"Not. . . Not bad! You actually taste better than I do, otōto. But fuck, Hiro, we've been in here too long. So has he," Tadashi gestured at Lucas. "We better get dressed and head inside to meet Aunt Cass." 

Hiro nodded, then shifted aside. Tadashi did the same. "Lucas, put your swimsuit on and go back to the pool to play more. Remember, don't tell anyone what we just did. If you do you'll get in trouble." 

The blond boy nodded quickly, shocked look sliding off his face as he stood and hurried past Hiro and Tadashi to pick up his swim trunks, little hard-on swinging cutely. "I promise I won't!" He said cutely, pronouncing the 'r' in 'promise' like a W. The boy dressed quickly and ran out of the bathroom. Tadashi head him shout "Cannonball!" and jump into the pool with a splash like nothing had just happened. 

Hiro and Tadashi traded a quick glance. An understanding passed between them, and they both moved as one back out into the open to put on their swim trunks. When Hiro bent down to pick up his, Tadashi caught a quick view of his asshole leaking cum. He had to fight down the urge to get on his knees and lick all his seed out if Hiro's hole. 

They dressed in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, if a bit nervous. Once they'd put their swim trunks on Hiro and Tadashi traded another meaningful look, then walked out of the bathroom together and with confidence. It had worked! They'd gotten away with it! Hiro was still too pumped up with adrenaline and hormones to dwell too much on it, but he couldn't wait to relive the scene as soon as he and Tadashi returned to their hotel room.


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory shower chapter that all my fics have. Hiro and Tadashi can hardly wait through dinner before mating again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough to get back to this fic! Normally when I write smut I try to be practical. I try and stick close to canon and keep things grounded. But for this chapter I said "screw it." If I thought something would be hot, I put it in. My goal for this chapter was to make you wish you could hold off on cumming until the end, but you just couldn't make it. For those degraded people who are into fucked up stuff, this is for you~
> 
> As if you didn't already know that ;-)

Both Hiro and Tadashi were thrumming with sexual energy from their experience earlier that day at the pool. All through dinner (Aunt Cass insisted on cooking, even though they were on vacation) they were more focused on trying (and failing) to not look at each other, lest they give something away to Cass, than they were with actually eating their food. 

   When their plates were finally cleared, the two brothers jumped to their feet. Aunt Cass chuckled, misreading their eagerness. 

  "Sorry boys, but you can't go back to the pool tonight," she eyed their bare chests and swim trunks, which they hadn't changed out of from earlier. "We've got a big day tomorrow. Parasailing! You two go get cleaned up and head to bed. I'll be waking you up early in the morning. You can swim tomorrow night." 

   The Hamada bros gave quick nods of affirmation, waved goodnight and said their thanks for dinner, then hurried to their room. 

  Tadashi closed and locked the door that separated his and Hiro's room from the rest of the resort apartment and hurried over to the window between his and Hiro's matching queen beds to close the curtain. Once done, he turned back to his brother with a hungry look in his eye. 

  "You heard Aunt Cass," he said, strutting forward and coming to stop right in front of Hiro. "We need to get cleaned up before bed." He backed Hiro slowly against the door he had just locked. "That means there's no need for these anymore, is there?" One of Tadashi's hands slipped down the front of Hiro's swim trunks. 

  Hiro sighed, eyes fluttering as he immediately went hard against his brother's surprisingly soft hand. Tadashi slowly pushed Hiro's now dry swim trunks down as he leaned in to nuzzle against Hiro's cheek. When the trunks fell he wrapped his hand softly around Hiro's cock. 

  "I liked watching that boy suck you off, otōto," he purred into his little brother's ear, hand beginning to stroke slowly. "It was a gorgeous sight!"

  "Aa-aahhh~ T-Tada-sh-shiiiiii!!!!" Hiro squirmed from the pleasure, thrusting softly into the older boy's hand and letting out pleasurable whimpers. 

   "That's it, baby. There's no need to hold onto control. I'm here. Why don't you help me with my swim trunks? Then we could move this somewhere better~"

  Hiro, his hands shaking and eyes closed, reached tentatively out, feeling for Tadashi's waistband. He found his stiff bulge first, making Tadashi hiss deeply with lust. But quickly after that Hiro slid his fingers beneath the waistband and tugged firmly down. 

  Tadashi's long member sprung free, slit already dripping with precum. Hiro opened his eyes and marveled at it, a look of longing crossing his face. His hand reached out and he dabbed a finger against the tip, feeling the foreskin grip his fingertip as the pre smeared against it. He quickly brought the finger up to his lips, sucking gently, tasting his older brother. 

  Tadashi moaned, aching with horniness as he watched his baby brother suck the finger clean. He grabbed Hiro's shoulders and turned him roughly around, pressing his face and stomach against the door. Hiro gasped out as Tadashi gripped and squeezed his plump ass, fingers slipping between cheeks and rubbing teasingly against his boyhole. 

  "You liked getting your cock sucked by that little boy too, didn't you?" Tadashi murmured, teeth nibbling quickly at Hiro's earlobe. Hiro gasped again, chill bumps rising on his skin, and nodded slowly. 

  "It felt s-sooooo good, 'Dashi. . . And so did you, when you w-were inside me."

  "You know, Lucas is in the apartment next to ours. I saw him earlier. He waved. Such a cute boy. We should bring him over here later this week. I'd love to watch you fuck him~"

  Hiro shivered at the image that conjured up in his mind. He couldn't deny that Tadashi was right, Lucas _was_ cute! He nodded slowly. "O-okay, Tadashi. I'll do it for you. Even though I really liked how you felt inside me." 

  "Speaking of," Tadashi bared his teeth in a predatory grin, "Why don't we do it again, baby? Come into the shower with me. We can be as loud as we want in there~"

  Hiro nodded again, red-faced, and Tadashi began to lead him drunkenly across the room and into their bathroom, leaving their swim trunks forgotten on the floor behind them, one hand draped over Hiro's chest and rubbing his stomach and the other still gripping his cute butt. Tadashi closed the door behind them when they walked in and turned on the fan with the lights. 

   It was an expensive bathroom, all marble and dark granite with royal red towels hanging up on the wall and a high tub topped with a sliding foggy-glass door to double as a shower. The lighting was dim and yellow, already setting a seductive mood. Tadashi relinquished his hold on his little brother and went to turn on the shower, bending over to reach the knob and giving Hiro an excellent view in the process.

   The shower spurted to life, raining cold water down into the tub. Tadashi moved back over by Hiro and gently caressed his cheek. "You know how hotel showers are. It always takes a few minutes for the water to heat up."

  "I guess we need something to do to pass the time," Hiro cocked a grin, meeting Tadashi's eyes. 

  Tadashi's hand slipped from Hiro's cheek to the top of his head. "I've got a couple things in mind~" he started to push. Hiro obeyed without hesitation and sank to his knees in front of his brother. Tadashi's cock flopped in his face, smelling like sweat and sex. It was intoxicating. 

  Though Hiro had been fucked once by Tadashi earlier that day, he hadn't gotten a good look at his brother's dick. He'd had a better view of Lucas, the adolescent boy who had blown him, than of his own brother. But now he took the chance to explore and examine Tadashi's privates. He reached a hand up and wrapped it carefully around the stiff member before him. 

   It felt even bigger than it looked in his small grasp, and it already looked fairly large. The flesh was as hot to the touch as it was soft. Hiro stroked once, experimentally. His hand slid smoothly down against Tadashi's thick black bush and the boy watched his brother's foreskin slip down off his head, showing off the slick purple tip.

  "Open up for me, Hiro. Got a treat for you while we wait! Hope you like it." 

  Hiro obeyed again, letting his mouth fall open for his brother. Tadashi, his fingers still laced in Hiro's hair, pulled the boy's face up to his crotch and positioned himself to take his mouth, cockhead resting on Hiro's bottom lip. 

   Tadashi took a moment to take in the sight before him. Hiro, on his knees, naked, his cheeks slightly red (whether from embarrassment or lust was unclear), with his big brother's cock against his mouth and his own little not-so-little hard-on showing clearly just a bit lower between his legs. Hiro's skin, while a little tanner than normal, was completely smooth and almost entirely hairless. A young body, a perfect body. Tadashi could see his slimness, with hinted muscles augmenting his boyish form rather than changing it. 

   "You're beautiful, Hiro," Tadashi said in a hushed, appreciative voice that was barely audible over the whirl of the fan and the flow of the shower water. Tadashi tightened his grip on Hiro's hair, then thrust his cock into the boy's mouth. 

  Hiro was too curious to fall for any of the normal blowjob newbie slip-ups. A lot of boys shy away from the taste and the feel of a cock in their mouth the first time they give head, especially if they start young. But not Hiro. He was as eager to please Tadashi as he was to explore and experiment. Common sense told him to keep his teeth well away from the sensitive skin of his brother's cock, but everything else seemed fair game. So he used his tongue to greet his new friend, slipping over Tadashi's head, lapping up pre, flitting inside his slit, and delving beneath foreskin. 

   "Ohhhhh sh-shit, Hiro! It's l-like you were born to suck cock!" Tadashi whimpered as he began to slowly thrust back and forth into his younger brother's mouth. He started soft, only going a half-inch past the head on each thrust. But slowly he fed more and more of himself to Hiro, inching closer and closer to the back of the boy's throat. 

  It felt just like Heaven to Tadashi. Hiro kept using his tongue even as the cock in his mouth moved back and forth. The boy had his lips wrapped tightly as he could around Tadashi without actually biting him. Everything was so perfect that Tadashi thought it would probably still feel good even if Hiro did have a slip of the teeth. It was as if the boy could do no wrong. 

  Until, that is, Tadashi got around half his cock in his brother's mouth. Hiro started to gag, recoiling instinctively and pulling Tadashi's now saliva-slickened cock out of his maw. He coughed twice, then wiped his mouth on his left shoulder. "S-sorry, 'Dashi. . . I couldn't take it all!" 

   "S'all right, Hiro. We'll work on that later. For now, why don't you just take my head? I still have that treat for you." 

  Hiro could feel on the air that the shower water had warmed up. Steam was beginning to fog up the mirror. But he did as he was told (it wasn't as if he didn't love this, after all) and leaned back in to wrap his lips around just the tip. He looked up at Tadashi expectantly. 

   On some level, Hiro had known this would happen. What else could Tadashi have meant when he said he had "treat?" But he was still jolted when the piss began to flow against his tongue, filling his mouth. 

  It had an extremely strong, somewhat unpleasant taste. And yet Hiro let it happen, being turned on even more by the humiliation of the act. He was frozen in place momentarily, just tasting the stuff, until his mouth overflowed with it and it began to leak out and drip down his chin and onto the floor. Some of it even continued to drip down his neck and over his chest. Hiro swallowed quickly. He could feel the stuff coat his throat, corrupting his breath. And he _liked_ it. 

   "Gooooddd boy!" Tadashi groaned proudly. He cut off the stream momentarily, then pulled his cock out of Hiro's mouth, took a step back, and directed it at his brother's face. "Now, close your eyes." 

   Hiro did, and blackness overtook him. A second later he felt Tadashi's thick, hot stream splash against this face, dampening his hair and spilling down over his chest and back, making him reek of piss and getting his skin all sticky. For a moment Hiro held his breath, but he couldn't hold out forever. When at last he took a breath in through his nose, the smell overwhelmed him, making him swoon. After a moment Tadashi ran out of piss. He clenched his gut muscles to squeeze out the last few drops, but these spilled more onto the floor than onto Hiro. 

  "You can open your eyes now," Tadashi said. Hiro did. He could feel the filth of the stuff on his face. His hair was partially washed down onto his forehead. Tadashi held out a hand, which Hiro took and then rose to his feet. 

  "Now let's get you cleaned up, Hiro," Tadashi gestured at the shower behind him. Hiro stumbled forward past Tadashi, his legs somewhat asleep from his time on his knees, and he began to clamber inside. Tadashi gently slapped Hiro's ass as he entered the shower, watching it jiggle & making Hiro blush again. 

  The second he was inside the shower with his brother Tadashi pinned him to the wall again, not even bothering to close the shower door behind him. Their stiff, leaking cocks smashed together, and Tadashi grabbed Hiro's wrists and nailed them up against the wall too, then he leaned in and kissed his brother passionately, not even waiting before slipping Hiro the tongue. 

  Tadashi could taste his urine on Hiro's tongue but he didn't care. He moaned and rolled his hips, generating hot friction between their cocks. They kissed harder, both boy's oblivious to the steaming water spraying over them, making young skin shine.   
    
   Tadashi withdrew his tongue and nibbled on Hiro's bottom lip. The younger boy sighed lovingly, imagining his hands wandering freely over Tadashi's naked, wet body.   
     
  As if he'd read Hiro's mind, Tadashi's hands released his brother's wrists and moved to his slim hips. Hiro reached around eagerly and squeezed Tadashi's ass, firm and athletic under his fingers. He pulled the older boy closer into him, wanting more of everything he could get. 

   "Such a good boy, with lovely curious fingers~" Tadashi smirked as he slipped his hands around the back of Hiro's legs to grip his inner thighs. One of Hiro's 'curious fingers' pressed between Tadashi's butt cheeks and teasingly circled his brother's asshole. 

   "Cheeky," Tadashi held back a gasp as he felt Hiro's finger. "But tonight is still your night!" He began to lift Hiro off the slippery shower floor. Hiro, ever the good bottom, leaped lightly up when he felt Tadashi pull, and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist. Not that Tadashi needed the help, ripped as he was. 

  Tadashi kept one hand on Hiro's lower back and leaned the boy so that his upper back and head were resting on the smooth shower wall. He had to widen his stance as he supported Hiro, lest his feet slip out from under him with the added weight. 

  With his free hand Tadashi reached carefully between them. It was an odd angle, but he was far too horny to care or to adjust. His fingers brushed against the younger boy's erect cock on their way to his tight boyhole. With hot water spilling freely over both of them, there was no need for any lube. Tadashi began rubbing at Hiro's hole with two crossed fingers, one resting comfortably atop the other. As it had only been a few hours since Hiro had first been penetrated, he opened with willing ease, and Tadashi's fingers (along with a good amount of hot shower water) sank inside the boy down to the second knuckle. 

  "Aahhh! Ohhh man, T-Tadashi! I can feel you!"

  "This isn't anything yet," Tadashi grinned, curling his fingers to press against his little brother's g-spot. Hiro's hands, which had been resting on Tadashi's shoulders, flashed up to his mouth to block a wail of pleasure from escaping. 

  "Uhh uhh," Tadashi chided him. "Hands down. I wanna hear you!" 

  Hiro lowered his hands hesitantly. "But what about Aunt Cass?" 

  "Aunt Cass has another room, and we're in the shower with the fan on. Besides, right now I couldn't care less if she hears us. I just wanna be inside you, Hiro." Tadashi leaned in and kissed Hiro again as his hand resumed working on his brother down below. Fingers thrust smoothly in and out as they scissored apart, stretching Hiro's asshole, and the two Hamada brothers moaned freely into each other's mouths. 

   After about a minute of preparation, Tadashi pulled out of the kiss and tugged his fingers free. He pushed his hips up to press the tip of his cock just barely inside his brother before Hiro could clench his hole. "You ready?"

  Hiro nodded hazily, breathing deeply. Tadashi got caught up in watching the boy's wet, hairless chest rise and fall for a moment before Hiro cleared his throat. 

  "Yeah, 'Dashi, I'm ready." 

  That was all Tadashi needed to hear. He bared his fangs and thrust solidly up inside his little brother, going a little over halfway in on the first thrust. Hiro let out a mewling, piteous cry of mixed pain and pleasure, making sure to keep his hands away from his mouth so his brother could hear him. 

  "That's it~" Tadashi purred, already pulling back out and thrusting back in, making Hiro gasp and moan even more. "That's- aahhh- that's what I like to hear!"

  He sank deeper and deeper inside Hiro's asshole with each thrust until finally he was going nearly balls deep each time. And he was hitting _all_ the right places! Hiro was starting to squirm and kick in his pleasure, so much so that he almost slipped from Tadashi's arms. 

  "W-woah, there! Hiro, still yourself," Tadashi slowed his thrusts. 

 "I c-can't!" Hiro whined, panting hard. His eyes were closed and the shower had plastered his hair down into his face. "It's too much, 'Dashi! I'm trying to hold it in but you're making me f-feel everything! And it's _so_ good!" 

  Tadashi cocked his head and grinned. "Aww, is that what this is about? You're trying not to wet yourself?" 

 Hiro blushed hard then nodded. 

Tadashi chuckled. "After all that we've done, a lot of it involving our piss, you're still embarrassed for me to see yours? Go ahead, Hiro~ I think it's cute." 

  "Wha-? R-really?" 

Tadashi resumed his thrusting, going in hard. "Piss yourself! Do it for me!" 

   Hiro had no choice but to obey. Though he still felt somewhat embarrassed by it, he knew Tadashi was right. And with his brother thrusting harder than ever into him it wasn't as if Hiro could hold it in anyway. Hell, he could already feel himself step closer and closer to orgasm with each strike of his brother's cock against his sweet spots. He unclenched all his muscles and let his stream spray free. 

  It was a strong stream, rising up and cutting through the shower spray, falling upon Tadashi's chest and mouth. Though Tadashi was forced to close his eyes as well, he clearly reveled in what was transpiring. He even opened his mouth to let some of Hiro's piss inside. And he didn't let up his thrusting for a single second. 

  It was too much for Hiro. The degradation, the penetration, the fact that he was getting fucked by his older brother... He was already too young to have much of anything in the way of stamina! Soon after the last of his piss dribbled from his cock slit he felt the money shot rising within himself. 

"T-Tadashiiiiiiii! Aahhhh hahaha I'm gonna c-cuuuuummmm!" 

  "Do it for me, baby! Do it~" 

   Hiro barely heard his brother. The pleasure he was feeling was so intense that everything else, the shower, the wall behind him, and even the pumping motions of Tadashi's cock inside him faded into the background. And then it came. _He_ came. Hiro felt the pleasure swell inside himself and burst free. His ass clenched hard. Hard enough to still Tadashi's cock. His seed rocketed out of his dick harder than it had even earlier that day with Tadashi and Lucas in the pool bathrooms. It was swept up quickly by the shower spray, but there was plenty more to come. 

  "That's it," Tadashi breathed, pushing his face into the crook of Hiro's neck, "let it all out!" 

  Unable to thrust any longer with Hiro's ass clenched hard and his body shaking, Tadashi started to nibble playfully at Hiro's neck. 

   Hiro tried to cry out as he continued cumming. He could feel the bellow rising deep within him. But he just didn't have the energy anymore. As he shot the last of his impressive load out he slumped down in Tadashi's arms, drained and completed. 

  Slowly, Tadashi pulled out of his brother. He kept the boy in his arms as he carefully edged over to turn the shower off with his butt against the knob. 

  "Th-thank you, 'Dashi," Hiro panted, eyes still closed. "Thank you… I'm gonna sleep good tonight." 

 "Sleep well tonight," Tadashi corrected as he stepped out of the shower and carried Hiro out past the towel rack, through the door, and into their shared room. "And you will. . . Just not yet."

  "Hmmm?" Hiro's eyes fluttered open, blinking with confusion. "What? Tadashi, w-we're still wet! And what do you mean 'not yet?'"

  "I mean," Tadashi said as he laid Hiro down on his bed, "that I still haven't came yet." Tadashi flipped Hiro onto his stomach with ease. He crawled quickly on top of Hiro and slid his cock between the boy's plump butt cheeks. 

"Don't worry, you can sleep after." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! There is much more to cum in this fic ;-)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKK1FifMsK0

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, thanks for reading, you perv. This. . . Might be the most taboo thing I've ever written. Or, second most. And for a taboo writer that's saying a lot
> 
> Normally when I write for Hiro/Tadashi I try to balance out the hot kinky sex with adorable lovey-dovey cute stuff. But u was feeling the heat this time around. Might continue this (I've got a couple ideas) and i might not. I've been away from my other actually popular fics for far too long 
> 
> A cookie to whoever can guess correctly where, specifically (down to exact location and building name) this fic takes place
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5U6Mo-Kbz8


End file.
